


Jaskier x Reader : The Green Eyed Monster

by SidneyDR



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: You meet Geralt and Jaskier while you were after the same monster for coin. Soon you find yourself falling for the bard but he seems to be oblivious to that. You have killed many monsters to survive. One monster seems to be too strong to beat. The Green Eyed Monster.
Relationships: Geralt x reader, Jaskier x reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, jaskier/you, yennefer x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to break this story up in 3 longer chapters instead of 5. It will flow better that way. Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it please :)

They had made it sounds so easy. One little monster had attacked a child recently and you had to track it down. Kill it and get paid, quick and easy. It’s home was in a cave and even though you tried to sneak up on it, it turned out to have good hearing. Really good. The monster, who wasn’t actually little, swung it’s scaled arm backwards. Knocking you to the ground with force. You scrambled back up on your feet again just as it turned and charged towards you. You grabbed your sword from the ground and spun as you stepped out of it’s way. The sword left a deep wound in it’s side. It growled and lashed it’s clawed paws at you. You ducked away but it was still able to strike your arm. Taking a step back you tried to figure out it’s weak spot, the scales made it look like there wasn’t one. You grabbed a dagger in your other hand and charged at the monster. Using your sword to block it’s close attack, you dragged the dagger along the only part with less scales. The front of his neck.

Blood splattered around, covering you in the stuff within the blink of an eye. It’s sunk to it’s knees before falling over. You stayed alert until you were sure the monster was dead.

You took a moment to catch your breath whilst trying to wipe the yellowish colored blood from your face.

Someone gasping pulled your attention and you quickly turned to where the sound came from.

Two men stood not far from you the one you could identify easily by his looks as Geralt Of Rivia, was looking at the dead creature on the ground. The other, unknown to you, was staring at you.

His mouth was slightly agape and you turned your sword in your hand, always expecting trouble.

“Absolutely stunning..” he breathed out loudly and it made Geralt look up at him like he was insane.

“What are you talking about ?” his gruff voice pulled the man’s attention away from you.

The man looked at the witcher before looking down at the creature “Wha-” his eyes darted between you and Geralt “No-no- I don’t mean that thing I meant HER!” he awkwardly responded.

Now they both looked at you, covered in the monster’s blood, making your hair stick to your face. Geralt looked back to the man, who had once again started to stare at you as if you weren’t covered in blood, torn armor and clothes. He shook his head and walked towards you, making the man snap out of his odd trance.

You raised your sword at him “State your intent, Witcher.”

He stopped, not even looking at the sword “Came here to kill the monster. Looks like you took care of that.” You eyed him suspiciously, who could you trust in this world ? Many had stabbed you in the back. They could kill you and collect the coin for killing the monster themselves.

The man leaned from behind the witcher as if he was his shield “Hello fair maiden..” he stepped from behind the witcher, his eyes darting between the sword and you “ Please, allow me to introduce myself.”

He tried to bow put thought otherwise as you followed his every move with your sword. The witcher groaned at the awkward display.

The man let out a nervous chuckle before “My name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, but please call me Jaskier. And this is my friend Geralt Of Rivia. You may have heard of us.”

“He’s not my friend. He’s a bard that keeps pestering me.” Geralt corrected him.

Panic flashed on Jaskier’s face “Perhaps now is not the time for this discussion again.” he nodded his head towards the sword.

“You’re a bard… hunting monsters ?” the combination was odd, to say the least.

His attention snapped back to you and he flashed you a bright smile “Oh, well.. actually he-” he nods to Geralt, not looking away from you “-is the one doing the hunting part. The adventures we experience makes for great inspiration. Have you heard of the song Toss A Coin To Your Witcher ? I wrote that. It has become quite popular, I could sing it for you if you wis-” he rambled on and you started to lower your sword. The more he spoke, the less of a threat these men appeared to you.

“Jaskier !” Geralt snapped at his rambling companion.

Jaskier fell silent, but only for a moment.

Geralt was about to speak to you but the bard interupted him.

“Would you be so kind as to tell us your name, Miss ?” he stood nervously and the witcher looked like he wanted to throw him of a cliff.

You tucked your sword back behind your back and it instantly made the men relax. Enough proof for you that they didn’t mean you harm. Pondering the thought for a moment before you held out your hand “My name is y/n. Pleasure to meet fellow hunters..and bards who still have manners.”

Jaskier eagerly took hold of your hand and to your suprise he bend down as to kiss your hand before noticing that there was also blood on your hands. He settled for a handshake and then didn’t let go of your hand until Geralt cleared his throat. A smile formed on your face at the action. You weren’t used to meeting people like the socially awkward bard, he was quite endearing. You held out your hand to Geralt next, he looked at you as if to figure out if your trustworthy. Then he shook your hand “Nice to meet you, y/n.”.

“A beautiful name, fit for a beauty.” Jaskier chimned in, a big smile still plastered on his face.

He was so openly flirting with you that you didn’t know how to react.

You laughed nervously “So uhm.. this will not sound good…” you started a little embarrassed “Do you guys happen to know how to get out of this place again ?”

The two men looked at eachother, Jaskier shooting Geralt a pleading look for reasons you didn’t understand yet.

Geralt nodded “Yes. Follow us.”

And you did follow them.

Actually you got quite attached to the witcher and his charming bard.

You had followed them for a while now, helping out different towns with problems. Sharing the coins you earned between the three of you. Soon you also met Yennefer, and were suprised at how well you two got along and you were quick to notice how it was the opposite with Jaskier. Yennefer was very open of her dislike of him.

After helping out another person you all decided to go and relax at the local bar before returning to the Town’s Inn for the night.

The bar was rather small, the fireplace warmed it without much trouble. The lit candles placed on the tables gave the bar an almost cozy appearance, only failing to be so considering the bar was full of people. A lot of them drunk, some even managed to focus on a game of gwent. Others enjoying their drinks in silence, others loud enough for both. Some occasionaly bumping into the chair you were sitting on, quickly apologizing once they saw the small dagger at your hip.

The first notes played and the bar became a little quieter as the people listened to the sound of the lute trying it’s hardest to become louder then the crowd. Just like it’s owner.

A smile crept on your face as you watched him start to sing. You quickly glanced over at Geralt, who was standing at the other end of the bar with Yennefer. Right on time to see him close his eyes and muttering something to himself. You contained your laughter as you saw his reaction to Jaskier starting to sing. Some things never change.

Some things, but other things do..

You watched Jaskier as he put his heart and soul into his music, he pranced around the bar as he sang. Often almost bumping into someone as he did. Some paid him no attention, but you couldn’t help but stare as he moved around the room. Watching him as he moved closer to the table you were sitting at. You were so enthralled by the passion he put in his music that it distracted you from what the lyrics were. He turned and stopped for only a moment as he sang

“Share a drink with a lady.

Delight in their company.

For who can resist,

When all they wish is to be kissed.”

he made a little bow and winked to you as he sang the lyrics, as if he was aiming them at you.

Or maybe you wished those were really aimed at you. He walked past your table and made his way through the crowd still playing the lute effordlessly.

Soon the song ended, and those who were not too busy holding their drinks clapped. You clapped as well as he gave the audience a small bow. Then he spotted you again in the crowd and bowed dramatically and a laugh escaped you when you saw him do it. You shook your head, trying to contain the smile on your face. That’s what you liked about him. How he was able to charm a crowd yet be such a lovable goof at the same time. He was so different from the other men you had met, he wasn’t a warrior or a hunter. A lover, not a fighter. The opposite of you in more ways then one, and it was fascinating to you.

Then the smile disappeared from your face as you saw three young women form a small crowd around him, drawing all his attention away from you. He of course was happy with the attention he was recieving from the women who praised his music and him. You snapped your eyes away from it all and put your attention on the drink in front of you. Even though you were not thirsty, you took a big swig from the tankard and swallowed it in one go.

You looked at Jaskier from the corner of your eye and one of the women had her hands on his left upper arm. The frustration you felt was mostly aimed at yourself.

Why couldn’t you just tell him ?

You feared risking your friendship, risk things getting awkward. And with Jaskier, it would get awfully awkward. You didn’t want to stare at them, but even when you tried to focus on your tankard or anything else, your eyes still drifted to him.

Yennefer stood next to Gerald, watching the scene unfold before her eyes. She didn’t need magic to see what was going on. She had seen the way you acted around Jaskier before. The way you stared and how your smile only grew bigger when the bard was near you.

“Poor thing, if falling for the bard wasn’t worse enough, now she has to see that happen.” Yennefer remarks and Geralt looks at her confused. She scoffs at his asking gaze “Oh, you are as oblivious as he is.” She discreetly nods in your direction, Geralt follows her gaze and he finally understands that Yennefer is talking about you.

“She likes him.” the corner of her lips turned up a little as she sighed.  
“Likes who ?” Geralt still asks oblivious yet interested.  
Yennefer stares at him, thinking how blind he could be to something so obvious. But then again, so was the bard. She rolls her eyes in frustration “Jaskier !”

Geralt’s head turned in your direction instantly “Oh.” he uttered and then realisation fully hit him “Fuck.” 

He groaned and Yennefer shook her head.

You tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore the pit forming in your stomach. But when one woman started to touch his Jaskier’s hair, something in you snapped. You stood up instantly, shoving the chair back loudly as you marched to the exit of the bar. You were stopped by someone grabbing your arm.  
Your head snapped back, ready to punch anyone who was trying to bother you. You sighed when you saw that it was Geralt.  
“What ?” It came out colder then you had intended it to.  
He let go of your arm “Let’s have another drink.”  
You narrowed your eyes at him, you could feel that he was trying to distract you “No, thank you. I’ve already had a few. I think I’ll go and get some fresh air. The smell of this bar is getting stuck in my clothes.”  
He gave a short nod but did not seem pleased at his failed attempt to cheer you up and distract you from Jaskier being surrounded by the female company.  
He breathed out and groaned as he walked over to his occupied friend.

Jaskier was conversating with the enthusiastic women when he noticed them staring at his hair all of a sudden. He nervously brushed a hand through his hair “Is there something in my hair or..”

Geralt cleared his throat and Jaskier spun around, coming face to face with him.

The women giggled at the sight. The bard couldn’t think of any reason why his friend looked unpleased.

“Have you seen y/n ?” Geralt knew but all too well where you were, Jaskier however seemed to be oblivious to your absence.

Jaskier’s eyes shot to the now empty table at which you had been sitting “She’s… she was right there just a second ago..” brows drawing together as he scanned the bar looking for you.

“Hmm.” Geralt tried to sound serious “I’ll look around the bar.”

Jaskier looked at him questioningly before realising the plan “And I’ll go look outside ?” it was more of a question.

Geralt didn’t bother answering as he walked through the crowd, pretenting to keep an eye out for you.

Jaskier looked around him once more, trying to spot you in the crowd before he finally made his way to the door. Geralt watched as Jaskier left before he went back to Yennefer and finished his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside it was colder than you had thought. You rubbed your arms as you went to sit on a wooden bench closeby. Clouds hid most of the stars and the grass was still wet from the rain. Your surroundings seemed to match your mood tonight.

You groaned and let your head fall in your palms in frustration. Frustration aimed at yourself.

There was a pit in your stomach, one that had formed long before you had seen the flirting women around Jaskier.

Yennefer was the first to see what was going on. And when she realised you, someone who killed monsters, had fallen for the clumsy bard she had trouble hiding the look of disgust on her face. But she smiled, with effort. Geralt seemed to be as oblivious to your growing feelings as Jaskier was. Something you were actually gratefull for as with Yennefer knowing, she made a comment here and there during the time you spend as a group. In one instance Jaskier had been playing the lute again one evening as he sat not far from you around the fire, once again singing a song that drew you in and you couldn’t help but think how handsome he looked with only the moonlight and the glow from the fire illuminating him. As he sang he often leaned closer in your direction and when he caught your eye, he winked and smiled broadly. If only he knew the affect he had on you..

You snapped your eyes away from him and focused on the little sparks coming from the fire.

Right after he had stopped you had moved closer to the fire as the evening was chilly. Yennefer had casually commented “Cold, y/n ? By the redness of your cheeks, I would’ve believed you to be quite warm.”

Geralt didn’t engage in the conversation and instead focused on his food, he stopped chewing for a blink second before continueing.

Your eyes threw daggers at Yennefer and she completely ignored it.

You felt Jaskier look at you and you gulped “You do look a bit red, did you eat something different ? You might be allergic.” he said.

He made a circling motion in front of your face with his hand and you just stared at him dumbfounded.

At this Geralt looked up and into your direction “She’s fine.” was all he said before focusing on his food again.

You raised your head from your hands and breathed in the cold night air. Yennefer had made so many comments, given so many oppurtunities to make it clear that you had feelings for Jaskier. But it seemed that he was blind to them. You feared he knew, and that’s why he would make light of the situation by acting like he didn’t know. To spare your feelings.

Deep down you had accepted that fact. That he just didn’t feel the same way. That his clumsy flirting was just casual. Just Jaskier being Jaskier.

It didn’t hurt any less though. And seeing him surrounded by women, flirting with them right in front of you was painfull. And you couldn’t help but be jealous. And angry because him flirting with you was meaningless. You had fought monsters, but the green eyed monster seemed too strong to beat.

“Y/N !” Jaskier’s loud voice snapped you out of your thoughts instantly. You looked and saw him walk towards you, almost slipping on the wet grass as he walked to you with his arms spread out like he had just won something.

Oh no, how did he not get the hint ? How did he not realise you went outside to be alone ?  
“Y/n, what are you doing over here with that… brooding look in your eyes ?” He waved a hand in your direction. Clearly not realising that unlike him, you were not in a cheery mood. You didn’t answer him, fearing that if you did it would be clear that you were angry and upset.  
He seemed to get a little more nervous, and it was easy to figure that out considering the conversation would turn awkward “I mean… you could be in the bar. Having a drink, listening to my music. Chit chatting with Yennefer. But if you prefer the cold..” he looked back at the bar and pulled a face.

“Which I would pick over the witch..” he muttered more to himself. “But, she won’t turn you into a frog, so why be outside because it’s cold…” he shifted on the bench and rubbed his arms as well “…it’s really cold.”

You let out an audible breath “I’ll be fine, I’ve been through a lot worse then cold.”

He seemed pleased to get a response out of you “Ah yes. Y/n, the brave warrior feared by so many loved by even more…” he nudged your shoulder with his.

You ignored him again, his flirting only hurting you even more now.

He looked at you worried as it started to dawn on him that there was indeed something off with you tonight.  
Then he suddenly stood up “Perhaps I should entertain you with a song. I am sure that will cheer you up.” Jaskier smiled broadly at you “What would you like to hear ? Or do you wish for me to make one up ?”.

You shook your head, not looking at him. Not daring to look at him in fear of being drawn to him again. Getting hurt again.

He tilted his head, patiently waiting for your reply that didn’t come. He swallowed, an unnerving feeling now settling inside of him as well. He wasn’t used to not having your attention, he was painfully aware of that now.

“Y/n ?…” his voice was softer then you would have expected to hear from him.

You looked up at him reluctantly. He looked at you almost pleadingly.

You wanted to create a distance between the two of you, so this wouldn’t be so hard everyday. But as you looked up and saw the look in his eyes, you felt yourself giving in again.

“Jaskier, I -” you were cut of by someone calling his name, it was one of the women from the bar. He looked back at her over his shoulder and even gave a small wave at her with his hand.

You swallowed hard as you saw the woman approach.  
“It appears that your entertainment is requested elsewhere.” You said as you quicky stood up from the bench.

Jaskier quickly spun on his heels facing you again “Wait.. I…just.. -”.

You failed to see the look of sheer panic in his eyes as you walked past him and the woman, as you failed to see how he wanted to follow you but the woman took his arm drawing his attention once more.

Your eyes stung as you walked back to the bar, Yennefer’s eyes locked on you the second you walked inside the bar. Geralt looked at you almost apologetically. That’s when you realised that Yennefer must have told Geralt something, and that’s how Jaskier ended up being outside as well.

Shaking your head in slight anger you ignored her stare and walked towards a table at the other end of the bar.

Jaskier stumbled into the bar after finally managing to lose the women who constantly seeked his attention. He was flattered, but your strange behaviour left him feeling unsettled and even worried about what was going on with you.

He looked around the bar, finding it hard to see past the crowds of people. He spotted Geralt and Yennefer and made his way towards them.

“Geralt, have you seen y/n ?” he asked him as he continued to look around the place, searching for you.

Geralt thought for a moment before deciding on lying and saying “No.”

He was not very willing to get involved with the drama that would follow.

“For someone who earns their living singing songs about love, you suprisingly don’t know a lot about the subject.” Yennefer said to Jaskier casually but with a sharp edge to it.  
“And what’s that suppossed to mean.” Jaskier snapped at her offended.  
Yennefer closed her eyes for a second and took a breath before looking at him again “You’re more of a fool then a bard.” She told him, not giving him a chance to come up with a witty comeback to that. His mouth was slightly agape and he scoffed.  
A hand landed on Jaskier’s shoulder and he turned to look.  
Geralt cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation “She likes you.” was all Geralt said before walking past him.  
Jaskier looked at him in disgust and shock “What ?! She just insulted me !”  
Geralt stopped and turned to his friend who was far more oblivious then he thought “I’m not talking about Yennefer ! ” he said and nodded his head in your direction.  
The look of disgust on Jaskier’s face turned to one of confussion and lastly suprise. His eyes landed on you, sitting in a more silent part of the bar.

You heard the chair next to you move as someone took a seat.  
“I would like to enjoy some time alone, Geralt.” You said without looking up from your drink.  
“So you’re with that witcher, eh ?” an unfamiliar voice answered.  
You quickly turned to see a man, handsome, muscular build and not much older then yourself sitting next to you.  
He didn’t seem drunk like most others, instead he seemed focused.  
“Sorry, for a moment I thought you were him. So yes, but I’m not… with…” feeling the need to clarify the situation “..the witcher. I consider him a friend. To be clear.”  
The man looked in the direction where Geralt was standing, and even from this distance you could see he was keeping an eye on you in case of trouble.  
The man turned back to you “Could’ve fooled me. He doesn’t mind me talking to you then ?” he grew confident.  
You laughed a little “You wouldn’t say but he’s quite protective of those that he considers friends. Even if he will never verbally admit it. He knows I can take care of myself. I’m old and wise enough to decide who I wish to talk to.”  
He grinned at that “Excellent. Can I buy you a drink then ? Talking will make our throats go dry soon.” He winked at you.  
A nervous chuckle escaped you “I..uhm..”  
“Y/n !” A voice called out and you looked ahead to see an almost out of breath Jaskier come towards the table you were sitting at with the man. You were about to ask what the hell he was doing, but he held up his hand. Asking for you to wait as he catched his breath and stood upright again “I want to talk to you.” He finally said, still somewhat out of breath.  
“Get in line.” The man next to you said, clearly not happy with the interuption.  
You wanted to tell the man that you can speak for yourself, but to your suprise Jaskier had picked a bad time to act brave.  
“There is no line.” He said as he put empathise on the word as if he was explaining it to a toddler. “I need to speak to her. So if you could please..” he waved his hand as if to shoo the man away. Making it worse when he actually said shoo as he did.  
Your mouth fell open, what was he thinking ?! The man next to you stood up from the chair so fast you had no time to react. The table was blocking your way, making you unable to act fast enough. His fist launched and struck Jaskier in the face hard. The crowd cheered and you had to jump over the table, as you drew your dagger and held it against the man’s throat.  
“Touch him again and I’ll slit your throat !” You snarled.  
Then suddenly the man was pulled away with force and held by his throat by Geralt “You should go home, before you leave here in pieces.”  
Then Geralt shoved the man away, making him stumble to the ground and you watched as he crawled to the exit. You gave Geralt a gratefull nod and quickly walked to Jaskier who was holding his bleeding nose.

You kneeled next to him as he sat upright, a pained expression on both your faces.

“Fuck.. that hurt.” he stated dramatically.

You sighed and took the cloth napkin Yennefer held out to you to wipe away the blood from his face “What were you thinking ?! Did you not see the sword that guy was carrying with him ?”

Jaskier looked at you like a kicked puppy, not able to explain himself or his actions without possibly sounding foolish.

“I didn’t…” he sheepishly admitted.

You and Geralt helped him up from the floor, he flailed for a second before regaining his balance and standing on his own. You grabbed his arm and made him sit down at a table, walking away for a moment before returning with a cold wet cloth. “How could you miss that ?” You mumbled, holding his face in your hand gently as you wiped away the blood, until you realised he was staring into your eyes and you pauzed for a moment. Then you quickly handed him the cloth before sitting back on your chair.

He blinked a couple of times, a nervous smile tugging at his lips.

“I didn’t.. see it because… I was looking at you.” he admitted, the words coming out in a stutter.

“This isn’t the time for jokes, Jaskier. You could have been killed and I wouldn’t have been able to prevent it. He could’ve drawn his sword instead of punching you.” you ignored what you believed to be him flirting again and scolded him for his actions.

He held the cloth against his nose, making his voice sound funny. Yet you kept looking at him sternly.

“Seeing him flirt with you is far worse.” the words tumbled from his mouth. Too late to take them back.

A bitter laugh escaped you and you swiftly stood up “Jaskier, just stop !” you turned to him.

His eyes were wide in suprise at your sudden change in tone.

“It is my choice to whom I speak ! You can’t just shoo someone away from me because you don’t like the fact that they flirt with me. I am not yours !”

With that you stormed away.

Leaving the bard at the table thinking about how that last part stung his heart like a thousand wasps.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had past since the incident at the bar and you had tried to avoid Jaskier as much as you possibly could, much to his dismay.   
It seemed that the more you ignored him, to more he tried to get your attention.  
It only took him a day to realise how starved he was for your attention, to have you look at him again. Smile at him again. To hear you laugh and giggle at his jokes.   
He missed you. Terribly so.   
So badly that instead of eating he was pacing around the room at the inn as Geralt tried to eat his dinner.  
"Maybe she likes other kind of men." Jakskier mumbled more to himself.  
Geralt dragged a hand over his face. Not this again.  
"Can't I eat in silence?" It was more a statement then a question.  
Jaskier didn't even seem to hear him as he continued to mumble "Like that man at the bar. You've seen it." he placed a hand over his mouth, lost in thought.  
"Seen what exactly ?" Geralt asked as he watched the bard get lost in thought.  
The bard turned quick on his heels to Geralt "The big, muscly guy with the equally big sword. To match his-" he motioned to his own shoulders "muscles." He spat out.  
Geralt hid a smile by shaking his head "Yennefer was right. You're more a fool then a bard."  
"Oh ? AM I ?!" He paced around the room offended "You both claim she likes me then why does she avoid me ?! She won't even look at me !"   
He became more desperate the more he spoke “I tried singing for her, tried flowers, jokes, her favorite food. EVERYTHING !”   
He plopped down on the chair, burrying his head in his hand “I don't know what to do, Geralt.”  
With that Geralt's appetite had disappeared, only thing worse then a bard following him around was a sad bard following him around “Did you try talking to her ?”  
Jaskier looked up at him “Oh I didn't even think of that, what a very smart idea OF COURSE I DID !” he looked at the witcher frustrated.  
Geralt was unfazed by it “I meant TALK. Not flirt. You flirt with everyone and expect her not to be hurt by it ? Tell her the truth, Jaskier. Or risk losing her forever.”   
Jaskier thought about it, the frustration making room for deep sadness “What's the point ? She told me herself. She's right, she's not mine.” he bit the inside of his cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
Geralt stood up from the table and walked to the door.   
Jaskier watched as he walked out the door “What- GERALT?!”  
He darted out of the room after him “What's going on ?” then Jaskier noticed how Geralt was walking in the direction of your room in the inn “No... No ! WAIT!”   
Jaskier stepped in front of Geralt to stop him, but he just continued walking. Making Jaskier having to walk backwards to talk to him “What are you doing ?!” his voice sheer panic.  
“Saving myself from having to listen to a sad singing bard.” he said matter of factly as he continued to walk.  
Jaskier looked at your door that was coming dangerously closer with each step “ARE YOU PERHAPS SHORT OF A MARBLE ?!! She will never speak to me again !”   
Jaskier bumped against the wall and it gave Geralt the oppurtunity to knock on your door once.   
The bard jumped between him and the door, praying that you were asleep at this hour and didn't hear the knock “Please don't...” he looked at the witcher with pleading eyes.  
All the hope he had disappeared when he heard the door behind him open, he looked at him pleadingly. Pleading to have any other excuse to knocking on your door. Any other then the reason they were here now.   
You frowned when you saw Jaskier standing in front of you with his back to you, you looked at Geralt questioningly “What's going on ? Are we going hunting for monsters tonight ?”   
A rare thing happened, Geralt's mouth turned up in a smile.  
“Jaskier ?” Geralt looked at the bard, giving him one last chance.  
Jaskier shook his head discreetly at the witcher, mouthing the word please.  
Geralt's attention returned to you “He's in love with you.”   
It was all he said and he just walked away afterwards. Leaving you standing there absolutely speechless.  
Jaskier shut his eyes, before slowly turning around to face you. Fearing what he would see in your eyes. Hatred ? Disgust ? Or worse, Indifference ?  
He couldn´t read the emotion in your eyes when he faced you.  
“Jaskier.. what did Geralt mean by that ?” I small spark of hope grew inside of you,  
He ran a hand on the back of his neck, nervously brushing a hand over his white shirt. How was he going to handle this ?  
He dropped his hands in defeat “He's right, y/n. And I am sorry. Sorry for being a jealous, inconsidered ass. I beg you, please forgive me.”  
You watched him stand in defeat “I don't know if I should believe it...”  
He stepped closer to you, desperate yet gratefull that you're speaking to him again “Please believe me when I say this, y/n. I didn't realise how much I've truly grown to care for you until I lost you. These past days have felt like an eternity without you. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you smile, talk or laugh with me again. Seeing that man flirt with you drove me in despair...” he pauzed and looked at you guilty “Now I understand that perhaps.. this is how you might have felt with the ladies at the bar.”  
You looked down, feeling caught and nodded.  
He stepped closer again, feeling more hopefull “Will you give me a chance ? I swear, with all my heart, I will spend the rest of my days loving you if you will allow me.”   
His words made your eyes lock on his, he sounded truly genuine. A smile tugged at your lips and you feared you might tear up. You nodded and saw Jaskier breath out in relief, a smile instantly growing on his face.   
You closed the small distance between you and your fingers tangled in his shirt. You heard his breathing become erratic.   
You locked your eyes on his, a playfull smirk growing on your face “I'll allow it.”   
His eyes fell to your lips and you pulled him closer, crashing your lips on his.  
He froze at the sudden contact but quickly responded, his hand sneaked behind the back of your neck and into your hair, making a small moan escape from your mouth.   
“I still don't get it.”   
The voice made the two of you break the kiss and you saw Yennefer standing there shaking her head.   
“Seriously ?!” Jaskier muttered.  
You chuckled “What ? Be glad I don't fancy big muscular guys, Yennefer.” you gave her a knowing look.  
She huffed “Fair enough.” before retreating back into the direction to what appeared to be Geralt's room.  
“So what do you fancy ?” Jaskier asked, trying to sound confident but ending up sounding uncertain.   
You let your fingers walk over his chest before grabbing his shirt with one hand and pulling him into your room slowly “I'll show you.”


End file.
